


ouch

by Silverbear



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Injuries, Trans Male Character, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbear/pseuds/Silverbear
Summary: Hey it's my first fic here nice, i wrote this when i was in Big Pain, glad i didMight continue this as a vent someday but for now it's just a oneshot <3
Kudos: 7





	ouch

You close the apartment door after you with a bang. Bro left early so you don’t give that much of a shit about making noise. Heading down the stairs is hard, your knee is uncomfortable but not bad enough to limp. Though hopping down 15 stories doesn’t make it feel better either.

As you exit the building you notice you left a bit earlier than usual and slow your stroll. Realizing that you haven’t done your “full-body pain assessment” in a while, you focus on the aching everywhere and mentally tally up the problems.

Starting from the bottom, your right ankle is still healing from the way you twisted it on the roof, it’s still a little too bendy. You don’t know enough about ankles to know if it’ll go back to not being that bendy or if that’s just how it is now.  
Then the knee that troubled you coming down the stairs - you honestly aren’t sure why it’s like that. You remember passing out a few days ago and then waking up with an annoying pain in your knee. Nothing worse than ordinary though.

Moving to your abdomen or whatever that whole stomach area is called, you have both a stomach ache and slight nausea. Or is nausea centred in the chest area? Anyways, there was nothing in the fridge again but swords, and you’d run out of the noodle stash in your room so you haven’t eaten yet. That might be the cause to both the ache and nausea, but honestly, it could be from anything else since it’s so common lately. Could be stress, could be some kind of muscle ripping, maybe the weather is changing, who the fuck knows anymore, certainly not you.

You tried stretching today, but your lower back is as painful as it usually is. You barely notice it anymore. You only remember it when you’re relatively pain-free in other places or when you do these check-ups. It’s not easy to not have back pain obviously, you think it’s already chronic at this point. Between your slightly shorter leg, scoliosis and extreme hunch 2000 you don’t even know where to start with trying to get rid of it.

Speaking of extreme hunch™, Bro cut open the side of your binder yesterday so you had to bind with kt tape this morning. It’s less pressure on your chest so your ribs get some rest but it doesn’t bind as well and you’re hunching more than hell. You catch the eye of a stranger, who’s giving you a disapproving look and realize, that you were mumbling the little rap louder than socially acceptable for talking to yourself on the street. You have no energy to deal with them tho so you just cast your eyes down and keep walking.

Luckily you’re so tired from only sleeping about 3 hours, that the pressure of dysphoria on your mind is put on the back burner in favour of focusing on staying upright while walking. You can barely make sense of where you are, as you were focusing so intently on yourself for about 10 minutes. But the path to the shitty public school is so ingrained in your brain already that you safely made your way there anyway.

As you walk into the hallway, you notice some random people throwing more glances at you than you’re used to. You notice that the walk from the apartment (you refuse to call it “home” at this point in your life) to here has made your knee and ankle combination pizza hut limp again. And you sigh silently as you make your way to the classroom.

Sitting down should be relieving for your body, but you’d rather walk around. While sitting in class you have to constantly adjust your position to feel any kind of comfortable. You normally don’t care about distracting other students but the cute nerd a row back keeps throwing you with paper whenever you change position during lectures. You don’t have the energy to do anything about it though and the fact that he’s cute to you is even more punishing than the paper balls he throws.

Fucking hell you want another body entirely. When will that consciousness uploading thing become available? You’d rather live in an unfeeling unmoving metal can than in this for the rest of your life.

The bell rings and you take out your sketchbook and start drawing your dumb comic. Beats thinking about all your bodily malfunctions for longer than necessary.


End file.
